1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a container holding assembly for a motor vehicle. More specifically, the invention relates to a container holding assembly having a pivotal lid.
2. Description of the Related Art
Container holding assemblies in motor vehicles are installed in every imaginable position in the passenger compartment thereof. This is partly due to the addition of other components and, in some instances, the desire to create a cockpit affect resulting in the clustering of components near each other. A non-exhaustive list of operating components that may be found in the passenger compartment include a parking brake, transmission shift lever, window controls, coin holders, compartment doors, ashtrays and the like. A disadvantage develops as the container holding is placed adjacent or in close proximity to these operating components. More specifically, as the space surrounding the container holding assembly becomes more congested, the more likely it will be that someone or something may come in contact with the lid of the container holding assembly, or the container itself, resulting in the collapsing of the container holding assembly and the spilling of the contents of the container.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,692,718, issued to Bieck on Dec. 2, 1997, discloses a container holding device. The container holding device is a tray-type assembly and is movable between a retracted position and an extended position. A return member prevents the tray from being accidentally returned to its retracted position while it is holding a container. The return member would not adequately prevent a lid that pivots to a position perpendicular to its base.
A container holding assembly includes a base defining a planar surface and a pivot point disposed relative thereto. The container holding assembly also includes a lid that is pivotally secured to the base at the pivot point. The lid is movable between a closed position covering the base and an open position providing access to the base. A stabilizing arm is connected to the lid. The stabilizing arm is movable between a retracted position when the lid is in the closed position and a stabilizing position when the lid is in the open position. The stabilizing arm stabilizes a container when the container is placed on the base. A linkage extends between the stabilizing arm and the pivot point orienting the stabilizing arm when in each of the retracted and stabilizing positions. A bale arm is pivotally secured to the linkage. The bale arm includes an extension and a container receiving arm. The bale arm prevents or locks the lid in the open position when the container receiving arm receives the container thereon.
The advantage associated with the invention is the ability to provide a stable container holding assembly in a congested environment. More specifically, the container holding assembly includes the bale arm which allows the user of the container holding assembly to use the container holding assembly with the confidence of having a container or cup held by the container holding assembly without the risk of tipping the container or cup by inadvertently hitting the lid out of its open position. This is an important feature because spilled containers provide unwanted distractions and affect the cleanliness of the passenger compartment as well as the clothing of the passengers.